


Giantess Inflation

by Zumberge



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absorbtion, Gen, Inflation, Macro/Micro, POV Second Person, Popping, deflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zumberge/pseuds/Zumberge
Summary: So there's normal-sized people getting big, right?  Then there's people unrealistically inflating with air or water, right?  So what if you combined the two into some sort of parade balloon-esque giant person?  Then you wrote about it several times and compiled it into a single entry on AO3 for organizational purposes?(Hey, I've seen your bookmark list.  You don't get to judge anyone.)
Kudos: 4





	1. Showdown (deflation, inflation, popping)

Julia pouted. "It's not fair. I get all ready to go out..." The tomboyish girl gestured to herself, dressed in a tank top, jacket, sandals, skirt and bike shorts. "...and they tell me that I can't because of some 'alleged incident.'"

"'Alleged incident?'" Charlotte asked.

"Something about another lab on campus exploding," she said dismissively.

"Weren't you working in that lab at the time?"

"No, I arrived just as it happened, but because I've got a 'reputation'-" She paused to make air quotes with her fingers. "-the Dean thought I was responsible and put me on Quadruple Not Even Making It A Secret Probation."

The redhead looked out the window of Julia's room. "That explains the tank."

"I didn't even know gravel could burn like that." She sighed. "So I'm not going to be able to go upstate with you."

"You've snuck out before, haven't you? Why not now?"

"Guard dogs."

"The campus has- ...of course it does. It has a tank, why -wouldn't- it have guard dogs?" She rolled her eyes, thinking over their predicament. A moment later she glanced at the door, biting her lower lip, before looking back at Julia. "I can get you out of here, but you have to trust me."

"If you're going to call in a helicopter from your family, don't bother. I think they have a jet as well."

"No, it's not a helicopter. Just... turn around, and trust me."

Julia shrugged,  
turning her back to   
Charlotte. "If you can teleport or something, that's fine. I promise I won't try to weaponize you."

Charlotte rubbed her hands together, flexed her fingers and, in one smooth motion, slid both her hands under Julia's shirt, gently pressing the index finger of one hand into her navel while pinching one of her nipples with the other, causing a hissing sound to emanate from somewhere inside Julia.

Julia let out a yelp of surprise, squirming in her friend's grasp. As she flailed her arms in an effort to get free she felt herself growing weaker, the small amount of movement becoming strangely tiring. Stranger still, even with Charlotte's hands up her shirt, it was beginning to feel loose; not just that, but her skirt and sandals as well. "What... are you..."

"Shh, don't worry. Just trust me."

The strength left her limbs, and she fell forward only to find herself held up in Charlotte's arms. She watched as she grew flatter and thinner, her head hanging lower as she drooped more and more, until eventually the hissing faded away. Her task done, Charlotte laid the flattened, deflated Julia out on her bed. If anyone else were around to see her, they might have mistaken her for a very realistic inflatable doll, an observation not too far from the truth.

"Okay," Charlotte said, "I think I can smuggle you out of here now." Taking her feet, she gently rolled up her legs, then her arms, then her body and head. Picking up the log-shaped mass of her friend, she placed Julia in her bag and, with one last look out the window, exited the room and headed for the front door.

*****

Several hours later, Charlotte entered her family's manor, breezing through the halls before exiting through one of the back doors onto the rear lawn. Opening her bag she gently lifted Julia out, placing her on the grass before unrolling her and smoothing her out. Charlotte lifted Julia's limbs, turning them over to ensure that she hadn't been punctured during the trip, before walking away and retrieving the large tire pump from the side of the building. Returning, Charlotte plugged the nozzle into Julia's navel and, after a reassuring nod towards Julia, began to pump.

Julia's stomach rose up before flattening out, the air flowing into her limbs and head. The overwhelming weariness began to fade as her arms and legs grew thicker, twitching as she attempted to move them. She slowly raised her head as it began to round out, looking down at herself with a combination of awe and confusion as she returned to normal.

Charlotte gave the hose a tug, pulling it out of Julia's navel before setting the pump aside. Reaching down, she pulled her friend up to her feet. "Sorry if that scared you," she said.

"That's an intriguing trick you have," Julia said. "Some prior warning would have helped, but I don't think I would have believed you even if you told me."

"You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine," Julia said, adjusting her clothing, "but my skirt is a bit snug."

"There might be a little more in you than there should be."

"You..." She paused, prodding her midsection as she searched for the right words. "You overfilled me?"

"It'll work its way out."

"People can -be- overfilled?"

Charlotte hesitated. "Julia, if you're upset-"

"No, I'm not upset, I'm just..." Gears began to turn in her head, and she glanced at the pump before looking around, trying to seem inconspicuous. "Is it alright if I stay out here for a bit to clear my head? After all, I was deflated, rolled up for two hours and returned to normal with a bike pump. It's a... it's a bit much to take in at once."

Charlotte nodded. "Just holler when you come back in," she said, walking for the back door.

Julia returned her nod, watching as the door closed behind Charlotte and she disappeared into the interior of the manor. She waited patiently for a few seconds, watching through the windows for Charlotte to come back into view, before her gaze shot directly to the pump. She snatched it up with both hands and strode several yards to the side, out of view of the largest windows. Setting it down on the grass, she plugged the nozzle into her navel and, without a moment's hesitation, pushed down on the handle.

Before, the sensation of air entering her was like her strength returning, tired limbs gaining the ability to move after hard labor. Now that she was back to normal it felt different, like a faint, gentle push from inside her that spread across her entire body, filling her with power. A greedy smile spread across her lips; she didn't know how or why, but she knew she had to have more.

The discovery sent her into a frenzy of pumping, causing her body to quickly grow. Her stomach puffed out into a small pot belly, rapidly developing into a muffin top before spreading up and down to encompass the rest of her torso; stretched beyond their limits her skirt and jacket tore apart, falling to the ground. Her hands and feet grew plump, keeping in scale with her thickening limbs as she continued to piston the pump's handle up and down in front of her. Her breasts, while still relatively small, rapidly outgrew the confines of her bra, causing it to strain before breaking open; taking one hand off the pump, Julia reached down the front of her tank top to fish it out before tossing it to the side. Even her head was not untouched as her cheeks grew fuller and her nose rounder.

With a soft "piff" the hose popped out of Julia's navel, and it took a few seconds before she realized what had happened. She stepped off the pump, picking it up and idly noting how much smaller and lighter it felt. Realization setting in, she turned towards the manor to inspect her reflection in the windows, only to discover that she wasn't merely rounder, she was -taller- as well: Normally five and a half feet, she had grown to nearly eight in a short span of time. The reason the hose had fallen out was because it simply couldn't reach.

Julia plugged it back in, picking up the pump and holding it in both hands as she admired her barrel-shaped body and plump limbs, all round curves that defied gravity. By some miracle her bike shorts and tank top remained intact, though the latter was more of a bikini top than a shirt at this point. She resumed pumping, watching herself grow larger and more powerful, unconcerned with whether or not her clothing would hold. After all, she reasoned, who would be in a position to tell her what to wear now?

*****

Elsewhere inside the manor, Charlotte was beginning to wonder what was keeping Julia. It hadn't been that long - only a few minutes - and Julia wasn't normally one to get worked up over strange occurrences, though that may have been because she was normally at the center of them. Still, it was worth checking up on her.

She opened the door to one of the manor's side rooms, reasoning that she could get a good view of Julia from the third floor. As Julia's eyes met hers, Charlotte realized that she was right, though not in the way she expected.

Charlotte charged for one of the windows, threw it open and gaped down at her friend. If she was inflatable doll before, now she was a parade float, a rotund caricature of a woman two and a half stories tall. Despite her sheer enormity her shorts and top still held on, and despite her scale she still continued to work the tire pump connected to her navel, holding either end with her thumb and forefinger. The sight would have been comical had it not involved her friend transforming herself into a giantess in her own backyard. "Julia, what...?"

Julia smiled. "I decided to try out a new look."

"You're... you're huge!"

"Yes! I'm enormous! I'm all-powerful!" She let go of the pump, letting it dangle from her navel as she cupped her chest, fat sacks of air big enough for Charlotte to sleep on. "I have boobs!"

"You have a case of megalomania!"

She scowled, leaning in as far as she could manage with her swollen body. "Megalomania? Is that any way to speak to your new -goddess-?" She took a breath and blew out a gust of air, sending Charlotte tumbling to the floor before smirking at her display of power and turning away.

"Julia!" Charlotte shouted, climbing back to her feet. "You need to stop! Julia!" Her shouts fell on deaf ears, however, as Julia waddled off, returning to her pumping. "Terrific," she muttered, "she's drunk on power -again-."

Charlotte folded her arms across her chest, tapping her foot on the floor as she thought. A moment later her eyes lit up and she sprinted out of the room and down the hallway, heading towards the garage. Entering, she slapped the button on the wall, raising the garage door and letting light spill in. She scanned the room before finding the object of her search tucked between two shelves: A heavy air compressor.

She took hold of the handles and, grunting, dragged it outside, pausing briefly to catch her breath. Uncoiling the long hose, she looked at it nervously before inserting it into her navel, reaching over, and turning the switch to "High."

*****

Julia struggled to work the pump with her fattened fingers, cursing under her breath as it slipped out of her navel and from her hands. She stooped, groping blindly along the ground beneath her belly in an attempt to locate it again. While she had continued to grow since Charlotte had so rudely interrupted her, she wasn't big enough to inspire sufficient awe for her tastes. She was, however, bloated enough to make picking the pump back up a near-impossibility.

"Lose something?"

"Yes, the blasted pump fell out and-" Julia stopped, whirling to face the voice as fast as she could manage.

Standing near the manor was Charlotte, three stories tall and inflated head to toe, her limbs as round and thick and her body as full and globular as Julia's. She was also completely nude, a fact she was keenly aware of judging from the deep blush across her freckled, puffed-up cheeks. Pausing to adjust the hose wrapped around her wrist, Charlotte put her hands on where her hips would normally have been, trying to look intimidating despite herself. She had to admit to herself that it did feel good: As ridiculous as it was to inflate herself into a thirty-foot-tall walking blimp, there was an amazing sense of power in being able to look down on everything around you, and her strength matched her size despite her body being full of air. She also felt clumsier; her body wobbled with every step, throwing off her sense of balance ever so slightly she moved.

"Julia," Charlotte said sternly. "You're getting out of hand."

"You can't order me around!" Julia shouted, pointing to herself with her thumb. "I'm too big to be stopped!"

"That's what your mom said when they tried to ban her from the buffet."

She scoffed. "How juvenile. Soon, I'll have the awe and respect I deserve."

"How? By painting 'Goodyear' across your ass?"

Julia balled her fists, glaring daggers at Charlotte. "...fine. We'll do this your way."

The turgid titanesses stared at each other across the field, eyes locked, before letting out a battle cry and charging the other, fists raised and ready to strike. The two met, colliding belly-first with enough force to make the manor's windows shake, bouncing away from each other as their punches met empty air. Julia managed to keep her balance after the impact, landing safely while Charlotte teetered on one foot, waving her arms frantically before regaining her footing.

They met again, locking hands as they leaned into the other. Teeth grit, their breasts and bellies compressed together as each attempted to overpower her foe. They dug furrows into the ground with their feet as they pushed with all the strength they had, unwilling to give an inch.

Suddenly Julia's foot slipped, and she faltered briefly. It was only a split-second, but it was opportunity that Charlotte had to take advantage of. With a scream she shoved Julia away before belly-bumping her for good measure, knocking her onto her back. Undoing the hose around her wrist, she jumped into the air, bouncing as she landed spread-legged atop the curve of Julia's body, just below her navel.

Julia reached towards Charlotte, trying to grab her but unable to find purchase on her gut. Despite now having to overcome both her bulk and Charlotte's to get up, Julia couldn't help but be amused. "What are you trying to do? -Press- all the air out of me?"

Charlotte didn't reply, instead plunging one end of the hose into Julia's navel, raising the other end to her lips, and blowing as hard as she could.

Julia stared at Charlotte through the canyon between her breasts, completely bewildered, before laughing uproariously. "Oh, Charlotte. If you wanted to help me, all you had to do was say so!" She let her arms drop, still chuckling as she grew taller, spreading up and down across the grass. She hadn't been blowing that long, but the difference in size was slowly making itself apparent. "Oh, this is so much faster! Who needs that tiny pump when I have you around?" Julia put her arms behind her head. "How big do you think I am now? Thirty-five feet? Forty? You know, I might need an eager minion such as yourself to get me up to size if I ever need to shrink down again. Of course, they could just make a throne in my size, but-"

She stopped. Something was wrong. The gentle push from before was becoming a stronger, more insistent pressure. Her breasts and body were growing larger, but she didn't feel herself growing taller. Still mounted atop the curve of her stomach and still blowing, Charlotte gave Julia a knowing look.

"No!" Julia reached out towards Charlotte, attempting to knock her away. She watched as her arms took on a conical shape, each swing coming up short by a larger and larger distance, until she was struggling to merely raise them a scant few degrees. Soon they grew still, and she grasped feebly with her hands until they, too, inflated into immobility. Her legs met a similar fate as she kicked them, thickening outward into stiff cones and robbing her of any chance of standing or escaping. Even her head was not immune: Her neck and face swelled out, ballooning her cheeks and forcing her to squint as she alternately pleaded and cursed at Charlotte, until finally the air pursed her fattened lips into an "o."

Completely helpless, Julia could do nothing but watch as the steadily shrinking Charlotte blew more air into her. Her body and breasts grew larger and rounder, dominating her field of view as the sensation of stretching skin grew smaller before fading away, leaving her with nothing but pressure. With no more room to grow it began to mount, pushing up against Charlotte and out in all directions. Through her massive lips she forced out, "...s... top... pl... ease..." but Charlotte was too distant to hear.

Julia's body creaked as it struggled to contain the titanic volume of air blown into her. There was a groan from deep inside of her gut, then another, and another. Her skin began to tremble as the groaning began again and didn't stop, steadily rising in volume. Her body throbbed before surging outward, finding brief respite from the pressure before exploding in a deafening bang.

The force of Julia popping threw Charlotte into the air amidst a whirlwind of rubbery, flesh-toned material. She flapped her arms, attempting to maneuver as she fell back down, landing belly-first on the ground and bouncing a few times before coming to rest. At twelve feet tall she still had some air in her, but the massively overstretched tank top and bicycle shorts spread across the back lawn were a testament to how much her friend dwarfed her in size.

Charlotte blew out the rest of the air, rapidly shrinking down to normal before looking to and fro at the scraps floating down around her. She looked up just in time to have a particularly large bit fall on her face, and she pulled it off to discover that it was a sheepish-looking Julia, flat as she was before and naked as Charlotte was currently.

She frowned. "A 'goddess,' huh?" Shaking her head, Charlotte slung her deflated friend over her shoulder and began her walk back to the manor. "I think I know why they bought that tank."


	2. Showdown - Alternate Ending (deflation)

They met again, locking hands as they leaned into the other. Teeth grit, their breasts and bellies compressed together as each attempted to overpower her foe. They dug furrows into the ground with their feet as they pushed with all the strength they had, unwilling to give an inch.

Suddenly Julia's foot slipped, and she faltered briefly. It was only a split-second, but it was opportunity that Charlotte had to take advantage of. With a scream she shoved Julia away before belly-bumping her for good measure, knocking her onto her back. Undoing the hose around her wrist, she jumped into the air, bouncing as she landed spread-legged atop the curve of Julia's body, just below her navel.

Julia reached towards Charlotte, trying to grab her but unable to find purchase on her gut. Despite now having to overcome both her bulk and Charlotte's to get up, Julia couldn't help but be amused. "What are you trying to do? -Press- all the air out of me?"

Charlotte didn't reply, instead plunging one end of the hose into Julia's navel, raising the other end to her lips, and inhaling as hard as she could as she squeezed Julia's body between her legs.

Julia gasped as the air began rushing out of her and redoubled her futile attempts to reach either Charlotte or the hose. She was shrinking far faster than she had grown, and as her size and strength drained out through the hose she watched as the orb of Charlotte's body loomed over her more and more.

In a few short moments Charlotte was already twice Julia's height, and Charlotte slid back off of her, landing on her knees. Julia made an attempt to stand, only to be lifted off the ground by Charlotte, still growing at her expense. She turned Julia to and fro, looking her over as her overstretched bike shorts slipped off, before squeezing her between both her hands.

She let out a grunt of pain as her breasts and limbs bulged outward. Her body distended, flattening between Charlotte's palms as the air was pressed out of her. As she grew smaller it felt as if Charlotte was crushing her even harder, and for a moment Julia felt as if she was going to pop then and there.

Eventually, after a final bout of pressing and deflating, Julia returned to normal, draped in a comically oversized tank top. Charlotte, meanwhile, had grown so large that Julia was smaller than her hand, and the roof of her manor barely came up to the underside of her breasts. For her part, Julia was trying to not look intimidated by the sheer scale of her friend-turned-balloon woman and how she was holding her like a doll in both hands, and not doing a very good job of it.

"All right," Julia began, "so I'm a little megalomaniacal."

"A little?" Charlotte asked.

"But it's good that I have such a close friend," she hastily added, "who can watch out for me and ensure that my ideas don't bring anyone to harm."

"So I'm just here to keep you out of trouble."

"That is one of the many facets of our friendship, yes. One of the smaller ones, but certainly not an unimportant one-"

"Stop groveling." Charlotte smiled. "You want me to keep you out of trouble? I think I can manage that."

*****

Julia flapped her hands and feet uselessly, her now-globular body bobbing on the surface of the lake. Beside her floated Charlotte, still an inflated giantess, now dressed in a crude bikini out of three tarps and several hundred feet of rope.

"This isn't what I meant," Julia grumbled.

"You wanted me to keep you out of trouble, didn't you?" She gestured. "I can't think of any trouble you could get yourself into like that."

Julia growled. "...shoulda stayed at the dorm."


	3. Sylph (micro-to-normal, popping)

Joseph sighed as he listlessly clicked through another page of images, head propped up on his hand as he leaned on the desk. The silence and privacy of the dormitory during the weekends left him with ample time to himself, though recently this was often spent on the computer for lack of anything better to do. It wasn't that he didn't like the quiet - it beat being woken up at 3 AM by his dorm mates stumbling in - but rather that the quiet and solitude began to emphasize more and more just how alone he was.

A stray breeze blew through the room and he shivered, straightening up in his seat and rubbing his arms to warm himself. Standing, he crossed the room to the window and pushed it shut before drawing the curtains. Strange, he thought; it was so warm outside.

Stranger still was the slim, pale, six-inch woman in front of his face as he turned around. "Hello!" she chirped.

Joseph let out a yelp of surprise as he stumbled away, smacking the back of his head against the window before falling on his ass. She dove, her dragonfly wings beating as she hovered in front of him. "Oh my! I didn't mean to startle you!"

He groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "No, it's okay, I'm..." He trailed off, staring at her as he let his arm drop. "I'm talking to a fairy."

She giggled, her wavy, deep green hair cascading down her shoulders. "Oh, don't be silly. I'm not a fairy!"

He blinked. "Oh."

"I'm a sylph! We're quite different, you know."

His mouth hung open for a second as he tried to come up with a reply, not sure of what to say to a sylph. Not that he knew what to say to a fairy, either, but still. "...okay."

"You know, you're really cute when you're flustered."

"I am?"

"Yes!" She cupped her cheeks, fidgeting in midair. "Oh, they always tell me I'm too forthright, but I just can't help myself! You see, you're the reason I'm here. It's always so noisy and busy here, so I couldn't explore, but one day when it was quiet I managed to sneak in. I thought it was empty, but then..." The sylph clasped her hands beneath her chin, gazing at Joseph. "I saw you! You were so noble and handsome, and I thought that even if I was human you wouldn't notice someone so plain as I."

Joseph took a moment to boggle at the thought of what "attractive" was amongst nymphs if the one in front of him was merely "plain."

"But I couldn't content myself with merely watching. I had to take a chance, and so here I am!"

"That's... that's a story, alright." He climbed back to his feet, the nymph continuing to hover around him.

"Truly! And now that we have met, we can consummate our relationship!"

He stared, hoping it wouldn't be a recurring theme. "Consummate."

She nodded.

"You mean..." He made a circle with his index finger and thumb on one hand, moving the index finger of the other in and out of it.

She nodded eagerly, blushing.

Joseph looked at his the circle and his finger, then back at her. "I don't think that's possible. I mean, you're kind of... small."

"Do not worry," the sylph said. She pirouetted in the air, glittering points of light sparking around her before fading. "With magic, anything is possible!"

Just as Joseph opened his mouth to ask if she didn't realize how corny that line sounded, the sylph suddenly shot up an inch before slowly continuing to grow. "You see?" she said. "Size is no barrier to love!"

"It sure isn't. I guess."

The sylph giggled and bobbed in midair, her formerly trim stomach now wobbling from the movement. While she was getting taller, her arms and legs were getting thicker, her breasts larger, and her belly and ass wider at a far more rapid rate. Joseph would have called her plump except that none of her body had any rolls or signs of weight and, as she passed two feet by his reckoning, she quickly surpassed "plump," her torso taking on a rounded shape as her waist disappeared and her breasts were pulled flat.

Her wings beat faster as she struggled to stay airborne with her increasing size. She slowly drifted to the ground, only abandoning her attempt at staying aloft once her plump feet touched the carpet. She leaned against the side of the desk with one arm, panting for breath; Joseph couldn't help but notice that despite her stature it was probably thicker than his own. "Well!" she exclaimed. "Maybe I should have landed before I started."

"I thought you used magic to fly," Joseph said. He stood up, noting that she was already up to his navel.

"We do!" She waddled to the center of the room as she spoke, gesturing with wide, conical arms and fattened hands as she spoke. "We harness air currents to fly with magic and use our wings to keep us balanced. I just can't use it to keep me -up- because it's all going -in- me."

"In you."

She nodded enthusiastically, causing her entire body to jiggle for a second.

"You're full of air."

"-Magic- air," she replied, patting the curve of her belly.

He nodded slowly. "Right."

The nymph giggled before leaning forward, looking up into his eyes. The top of her stomach pressed into his own, and he could feel it slowly pushing his shirt up as she grew, her rounded face coming closer to his own. "So cool and collected, too! Truly you are-" She leaned back, surprised. "Oh!"

"What? What is it?"

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I think it's..." There was a series of soft "bwoomp"s as her arms and legs swelled up between the joints, gaining definition yet still looking for all the world like two balloons stuck together. "...almost..." A series of "pop"s heralded the growth of her hands and feet as they doubled in size, fingers and toes rounding out. "...done..." Her body shook for a second before surging out another two inches, becoming nearly translucent in the process. "There!" She pirouetted on one foot, a strangely graceful gesture considering her size. "How do I look?"

She looked like an over-inflated parody of a woman. The entirety of her body was a sphere that had to be over half her height across, her legs were wider than his body, and her arms and hands were so puffed up as to be nearly useless. Even her head seemed a little full of air. Overall it was like looking at a miniature balloon for an X-rated Thanksgiving parade.

Joseph knew better than to say -that-, though. "You look... great!"

"I knew it! Now come!" She reached out and hooked her arm around his as best she could, her body creaking and groaning ominously as she tried to pull him towards his bed. "It's time to consummate our relationship!"

He babbled incomprehensibly for a few seconds as he dug his heels into the carpet, finding her to be remarkably strong despite her bulk. "B- but it, I-"

"There's no need to be ashamed! Let's..." She turned and hooked another arm around his, giving him a fierce tug. "Go!"

The next few moments went by in slow-motion for Joseph: He lost his footing, finding himself being pulled forward by the nymph. He collided with her arm first, and the two of them went sailing to the floor. The nymph landed first, laughing, bouncing into the air before Joseph landed on top of her. There was a loud creak as he sank into her stomach, her skin bulging, and she exploded in a deafening bang.

Joseph hit the floor face-first, groaning in pain as he pushed himself up. Noting the nymph's sudden absence he glanced around, only to find that both he and his room were now covered in a glittering golden dust.

As he tried and failed repeatedly to understand what just happened in the past five or ten minutes, there was a quiet grunting outside his window, followed by the sound of plastic sliding against rubber. He turned, doing a double-take as he spotted another small, winged woman pushing his window open and climbing through. She put her hands on her hips, letting out a huff of annoyance as she scanned the floor. "Damn it, she did it again." Looking at Joseph, she continued. "Hey, have you seen oh -damn- you are -fiiiiiine-."

*****

"Hi, administration? Can you send the campus cleaners to dorm room 727, east building?"

"Can you tell us the nature of the problem?"

Joseph brushed off his shirt, sending a cloud of multicolored glitter into the air. "Don't. Ask."


	4. Beach

"Rebecca!" Karen waved as she walked down the beach. "Wow, I didn't expect you to be here."

Rebecca turned, smiling as she saw her friend. "Karen, hi! Nice swimsuit."

"Thanks, you too."

"Oh, this old thing?" She plucked at it. "I only wear this when I feel like a balloon."

"I... can't say that's ever happened to me."

"Oh, well I could show you, then." She waved her away. "Just be sure to stand clear, okay?" With that, she cracked her knuckles, took a deep breath, put her thumb in her mouth and blew.

Karen watched as her friend slowly turned red in the face and... well, and little else, it seemed. "Come on, 'Becca, you made your point. You can stop now." Rebecca shook her head, and Karen rolled her eyes, about to chide her friend again until she noticed that cheeks were getting larger. Not just large for a person, but unnaturally so; by now they were the size of oranges, flush with color as her friend continued to strain.

Suddenly there was a "whoosh," and Rebecca's body seemed to push out in all directions, gaining a few inches before almost - but not quite - returning to its normal size. She let out a gasp as she let her arm drop, panting for breath before patting a newfound paunch that seemed too buoyant to be fat. "Whoo! First one's always the hardest."

Karen gaped, taking a step back. "Did... did you just...?"

She winked. "I said I felt like a balloon, didn't I?" With that she took another deep breath, stuck her thumb in her mouth and blew again. Instantly her hips and bust widened, her stomach pushed out further, and her limbs gained thickness. Another blow, and her shoulders and back rounded out. As she sucked in another breath, Karen noticed that she was getting taller as well as fuller: before Karen had half a foot on Rebecca, but now they were nearly eye to eye.

With each breath Rebecca grew rounder, as she grew rounder she grew higher, as she grew higher the sound of air rushing inside of her grew louder. Karen could only watch as her friend pumped herself larger and larger, breasts and belly swelling inches at a time, creeping skyward as they loomed over her.

Eventually enough was enough. "Rebecca!" Karen shouted up at her. "You made your point! You... you really look like a balloon now, okay?" She glanced at Rebecca's knees, now level with her head; her swollen legs and puffy feet making her look like a parade float from her angle. "Can you... can you stop? Please?"

There was a loud, sharp intake of breath, followed by a "fwoosh" as she swelled one last time. Karen drew her thumb from her mouth as she sighed. She caressed the domes of her breasts before running her hands down to her enormous, taut stomach, skin squeaking as she ran her fattened hands across its surface, smiling at the drum-like sound as she tapped her fingers on it. "What's the matter? Worried about me popping?"

"No, you just..." She backpedaled, circling around for a line of sight to her friend's face that wasn't eclipsed by her own body. "You didn't have to get this -big-."

"I wasn't doing it for you, I was doing it for me." Turning her head, she spotted Karen to her right. She awkwardly lowered herself down, belly resting on the sand, and held one hand out for her friend. "Hop on."

Karen climbed on, sitting comfortably in Rebecca's palm, and held on to her friend's thumb as she was lifted up, climbing off once she was at her breasts. She clambered across, clinging to the edge of Rebecca's swimsuit. "So do you do this often?"

"Twice a week. Sometimes more. I'm trying to push my limits."

"You mean you want to be even bigger than this?"

"Oh, I can be even bigger than this. I want to be even bigger than -that-."

"Wow. So... how did you learn how to do this?"

Rebecca blinked, and an impish smile spread across her plump lips. "You really want to know?"

"Kinda."

She reached up, firmly but gently grasping her friend. As she struggled in surprise, Rebecca brought her closer to her lips. "I had someone pick me up..." She took a deep breath. "...and blow."

As their lips met a gust of warm air rushed into Karen, filling not just her lungs but her entire being. She was aware of a sudden pressure pushing her out in all directions and felt her entire body -stretch-, like a muscle she hadn't used before, to contain the torrent entering her. She could feel herself getting bigger, skin pulling against itself as she swelled larger and larger. A second blow came, as fierce as the first, and she flailed her bloated limbs as best she could as she was forced bigger, inch by pneumatic inch.

Suddenly she heard her entire body creak, and she squeezed her eyes shut as the pressure inside of her rose. Rebecca's blowing quickly stopped, however, and Karen opened her eyes again to see her looking at her, concerned, before she knelt down and set her down by her side feet-first.

"How do you feel?" Rebecca asked.

Karen waddled around in a small circle on the sand. Her limbs were stiff and tight, but as she moved she could feel her strength returning to her. She looked down at herself, tapping her stomach experimentally and feeling the drum-tight surface vibrate and ripple. All throughout her body she was snug, warm, and full, and as she looked around she estimated that she was nearly ten feet tall; a far cry from Rebecca's current height, but far taller than anyone she'd ever met. "I feel... pretty good."

She smiled. "Great!"

"Just warn me before you do something like that next time, okay?"

"Next time I'm going to teach you how to do that yourself."

"Is it hard?"

"Nah, it's pretty easy." Rebecca raised her thumb to her mouth. "Now stopping? That's the hard part."


	5. Revenge (h2o)

Shannon's eyes fluttered as she slowly regained consciousness, then snapped open as she felt the rope tying her wrists together. She looked up to find herself sitting on a chair in an empty garage, with Tanya looming over her. "Tanya?! What's going on?"

Tanya gave her a malicious grin. "What's going on is... REVENGE!"

A beat.

Shannon blinked. "Fooooooor...?"

"For revenge!"

"No, I understood that part. I'm asking what you're getting revenge for."

"You don't -know?!-" she scoffed, looking as if Shannon had murdered her family. Shannon was fairly sure she didn't. "That makes it even worse!"

"Riiiiiight. Look, maybe if you untie me we can talk about-"

"Oh, that's exactly what you -want- me to do, isn't it? Well now -I'm- in charge!" She held up a length of hose with an odd nozzle at the end, waving it for emphasis.

Shannon's gaze went back and forth between the hose and Tanya. "What are you planning on doing with that, exactly?"

"I'm going to enact the first step in my revenge..." In one quick motion Tanya thrust the nozzle deeply into Shannon's navel. "This!"

Just as she was about to ask what Tanya was hoping to accomplish an odd sensation ran through her abdomen, as if she was pushing out her stomach without trying. She looked down and recoiled in shock as she her belly began to fill and swell, growing larger by the second.

Struggling, Shannon worked against the ropes on her wrists, trying to free herself before she grew too large. With a bit of effort she slipped the knot open and, with a grunt, forced herself into a standing position. By now her gut was larger than any pregnancy and still growing, but as she stood the water inside of her spread around to her sides and back, quickly becoming the world's largest muffin top.

As Tanya watched with an expression of sadistic glee, Shannon grasped the hose and tried to pull it loose. It was stuck fast and only in her hands for a few seconds, however, and she quickly grew too round to reach. Noticing Tanya's leer, she reached for her with outstretched arms. "Tanya! Turn off the water or so help me-"

Tanya scoffed. "You're in no position to make demands of the person you WRONGED!"

Growling, Shannon headed towards Tanya, but she found herself weighed down by the growing volume of water inside of her. As she staggered towards her, her legs swelled, first filling her pants, then stretching them, then tearing them at the seams. As the remnants of her pants fell to the ground her shoes began to bulge, creaking before being forced apart by her growing feet. Shannon tried to take another step but only managed to rock side to side, pinned in place by her own body.

As the amount of water in her body grew larger, the level rose higher. The stitches on her shirt popped as her shoulders swelled, the growth spreading down her arms until they resembled sausages. Her breasts hung heavy off her rounded frame, growing larger until finally breaking free of her shirt and bra, leaving her naked.

Her body was almost entirely belly, with barrel-like limbs and enormous breasts. As Tanya opened the garage door, Shannon thought she looked shorter, but then another thought hit her; she looked up, noting the ceiling was closer than it was a minute ago, and confirmed it: She was growing taller.

She looked back down in time to see the door slam closed, and as she wondered where Tanya was headed the pressure in her stomach increased suddenly. It spread throughout her body, and to her horror she realized that Tanya had turned up the flow. Every inch of her skin began to push outward as she grew rounder and higher, taking up more and more space.

Her head brushed against the ceiling before being forced to the side, and her shoulders swelled up around it like rising dough. Her belly touched the door, her hips and ass the walls, and as she continued to fill she pushed out in all directions. Shannon grunted as the pressure mounted, completely immobilized by her own bloated flesh and helpless to stop the onslaught of water still being pumped into her.

Over the sound of churning water, Shannon gradually grew aware of an angry, insistent creaking that was slowly growing louder, and she hoped it wasn't her.

*****

Outside Tanya paced impatiently in the driveway, staring angrily at the garage. She checked her watch, tapped her foot, paced again, stopped to check her watch, and was about to start pacing once more when she heard something: The cracking of wood and groaning of bending metal.

Her lips split into a wide grin as she watched with glee as the garage began to deform. Siding bent and fell off the sides with a clatter. The door buckled outward. Timber splintered and broke as the walls and flat roof of the garage bulged before finally giving up the ghost, exploding apart as a flesh-toned water balloon swelled out of the wreckage, limbs bloating up and shrinking back down as the fluid inside surged about in its newfound freedom. As it sloshed and swayed the hose popped free, and Tanya looked on in sadistic glee as it finally came to rest.

Shannon towered over the wreckage of the structure, standing on legs that took up the width of the garage and so thick that they covered up most of her massively swollen feet, leaving only her puffy toes exposed. Her back, belly and ass had merged into a single bubble pulled into a teardrop shape by her sheer weight, flaring out at her waist before tapering up to a thinner yet still massive size. Resting on the shelf of her stomach were her breasts, full, round and blocking most of her sight, and above them were her arms, thick as barrels and forced to her sides. Even her shoulders had swelled up around her neck, holding her puffy-cheeked head still. Every inch of her felt swollen and tight, bloated beyond comprehension.

"Whatever it is I did," Shannon said in what she hoped was Tanya's general direction, "you can add 'ruined a perfectly good garage' to it."

"The garage isn't relevant!" Tanya huffed. "Now then, the final-"

"Could you speak up? I can't hear you."

"The final step in my revenge..." She shouted, pulling out a pin. "...is this!"

A beat.

"I said, 'the final step in my revenge is this!'"

"I can't even -see- you, you moron. How am I supposed to see whatever it is you're doing down there!"

"It's a pin, you idiot! A pin! Now that you're a human water balloon, I'm going to pop you!"

"In case you weren't paying attention, I just broke through your house. I'm surrounded by broken wood and pieces of metal. One more pointy object isn't going to do much."

Tanya let out a sinister laugh as she walked over the collapsed garage door. "'Isn't going to do much,' is it? How about when I do THIS!" With that, she jabbed the pin into her leg.

"Ow!"

Noting the lack of a watery explosion, she gave her another jab.

"Ouch! Stop that!"

"What is this?" She stared at the needle as if it were Shannon's co-conspirator. "Does this piece of crap even have a point?" She poked her finger with it to see if it was still sharp, and with a loud bang she promptly burst into a shower of rubbery scraps.

Shannon blinked. "Well. I wasn't expecting that."

From somewhere out of view she heard a man shout, "hello there!"

"Hello?" she shouted back.

"I couldn't help but notice what just happened."

"You mean the part where I was filled up with so much water I exploded out of a building?"

"Yes, it was quite hard to miss."

"I can see how something like that would be hard to miss." She paused. "Is this the part where you reveal that I satisfy some sort of fetish for you and we go off arm in arm into the sunset?"

"I hope so. You see, ever since I was a child I dreamed of being smothered under an ass the size of-"

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Never mind."

With a grunt she raised one foot and took a step forward. The ground trembled as her body shook and shuddered with the sound of sloshing water, and she stepped through the wreckage, past the pile of bits on the lawn, and began the ponderous walk home.


	6. Big

It was an old machine, the wood nicked, the lacquer yellowing from age, and the brass tarnished. Behind the panes of glass was an animatronic wizard behind an opaque crystal ball, his threadbare robes and the paint on his porcelain face faded from the sun. Atop the wooden cabinet was a sign. "TOZLAR THE POWERFUL," it read.

Adanna was a small woman, barely five feet tall, flat as a board, no hips to speak of, and yet never mistaken for a boy solely by virtue of her impeccable sense of fashion and hair styling. Despite this she did not consider herself very womanly, having a lack of womanly assets, a fact that nagged her to no end.

She slotted a coin into the cabinet and ancient machinery sprang to life, Tozlar's hands moving in mechanical circles around the globe as it lit up. "Behold Tolzar the Powerful," a scratchy recording played from within. "Nothing is beyond his wisdom! Seek, and ye shall find!"

"I..." she mumbled, before falling silent again. The words inside of her rose to a head, and she spit out, "I want to be big. You're all-powerful, Tozlar. So make me big."

There was a grinding noise from inside the machine as Tozlar's eyes slowly flashed and, with a robotic cackle, a card ejected from a slot in the front. Adanna picked it up, turning it over in her fingers to read what was printed on it. "'It's time to...'" She trailed off, arching an eyebrow. "'...order a restock? Send a self-addressed stamped envelope to Jacobs Novelty Machines, LLC at-'" She shook her head and sighed, flicking the card into a nearby trash can. "I can't even get a feel-good fortune anymore."

*****

It was a strange, deep sleep, filled with flights over distant vistas cast in colors not of this world. Adanna woke refreshed but confused, somehow not expecting to be in her own bed. She sat up, yawning, and scratched her head, unable to shake the feeling that something was off. Pulling the covers aside, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and found herself thrown off when her feet touched the floor before she was used to.

She looked down, and her eyes snapped open at the sight of her tented, snugger pajama top. Buttons flew as she tore it open, and she stared down at her suddenly newfound assets. They were not large - Adanna would describe them as average-sized, honestly - but they were where they once were not, and most importantly, they were hers. She held up her arms, noticing her shorter sleeves before returning her attention to her breasts. "...I'm going to need new clothes."

*****

Getting dressed was a minor ordeal. At the very least Adanna's panties fit somewhat properly, but the rest of her outfit was a series of compromises. Her skirt was the easiest to put on but, being made for someone about half a foot shorter and nowhere near as endowed, it put much more emphasis on her butt than it previously did. Wearing pantyhose with them out of the question entirely. Her sandals were two or three sizes too small, but they were the only footwear she had that weren't actively painful to wear. The prospect of wearing one of her old bras was laughable, but at the same time her casual shirts emphasized a little too much and were snug under the arms besides. In the end she settled for the loosest blouse she could find, rolling up the sleeves and leaving the top partially unbuttoned. It wasn't perfect but at least it was presentable; she wasn't interested in attracting everyone's attention.

Well, not yet at least.

*****

Despite her sudden need and less-than-ideal footwear, Adanna chose to park on the far side of the mall and walk through it to reach her favorite clothing store. She had a new look and with it, a new outlook - one a few inches higher - and she wanted to see what the world was like. It felt good not being tripped over, for one.

As Adanna entered the store, one of the saleswomen spied her out of the corner of her eye. Finishing off the bit of hanger re-arranging she was in the middle of, she approached her and waved. "Hi! What can I help you find today?"

"I need an entirely new wardrobe," Adanna said.

In the span of two seconds, the saleswoman went through a myriad of thoughts and emotions: First was the acknowledgement that Adanna did need something, followed by the realization of the depths of her need. Then came a calculated blink, done as part of an effort to suppress the giddy glee that the phrase "I need an entirely new wardrobe" brings to someone who works on commission. Finally, a shift to a polite, obsequious manner directed towards the person who would be single-handedly responsible for paying off her car loans.

"I think I can help you out, ma'am."

*****

Adanna entered the changing room, hanging a handful of clothing on the hook and depositing another armful on the bench. With the saleswoman's help she had gathered enough to start with, which mostly consisted of clothing she had, but also a few articles she had been meaning to get but could never find in her size.

As she removed a nice gold and black combo from its hanger, a sudden, odd feeling overcame her, as if something was pushing out from some indistinct point inside of her. Soon after her clothing grew tighter, and there was the quiet ripping of stitches as her hips began to force her skirt apart. As she looked down at herself her attention was suddenly drawn to her bust as it visibly grew, buttons popping as it liberated itself from the confines of her blouse. Her sandals began to pinch and she stepped out of them; confused, she stared into the mirror, a long look confirming that she had unmistakably grown taller.

The feeling stopped after a few seconds but she continued to inspect herself, almost afraid that things would return to normal if she looked away. If she was gifted when she woke up, now she was positively blessed, with wide hips, an impressive set of legs, and generous heaping handfuls up top. For comparison's sake she held the dress up to herself, finding it entirely too small. After a bit of thought she shrugged. "Hell, I'm not complaining."

Opening the changing room door, she leaned out and gestured for the saleswoman's attention. The saleswoman turned and immediately recoiled, blinking in confusion. Before they were eye-to-eye; now Adanna had half a foot on her. "Uh, yes?"

Adanna held out the dress. "Do you have this in a larger size?"

*****

Two hours later Adanna left the store, a few hundred dollars poorer but several bags richer. It was quite an investment, but a necessary and even welcome one, considering that she woke up with a better body, then a few hours later recieved an even better body on top of that.

As she proceeded through the mall, pondering her next move, the odd feeling of pushing inside of her returned, only more insistent. She froze in mid-step and, all at once, her clothing grew tighter. "Oh no." Glancing about, she ducked into a narrow corridor, hiding behind a vending machine and watching helplessly as her body grew to the quiet sound of tearing cloth and popping stitches.

Her belt was the first thing to go, but of her own volition; in a short amount of time it had grown painfully tight, and she quickly removed it, dropping it into one of her bags. Shortly thereafter her shoes were simply forced open as her feet outgrew them, and long tears formed in her pantyhose. The clasp on her bra snapped apart as her breasts surged outward, the buttons popping on her shirt. She watched as her thighs and shoulders pushed against cloth before tearing it apart, and as her growth slowed to a stop the remnants of her clothing hung on by a few threads before simply falling apart under its own weight, leaving her nude.

Adanna stared down at herself in disbelief before covering herself up with her hands. By now she was so tall that she was forced to stoop to stay hidden, and her figure would have been enviable were it not bordering on the absurd, with thick thighs, breasts the size of her head and a soft curve to her stomach. Reaching one hand down, she pressed her fingers against her abdomen, noting that it felt almost too soft to be fat.

Straightening up, she peeked out over the top of the vending machine, noting a few passers-by that thankfully didn't know she was there. To her other side was the parking lot; it looked empty, and while it was probably a longer route to her car - assuming she could still fit in it to drive - there was more cover and the odds of not running past people were better. She fished her keys out of the pocket of her torn-up clothes and, scooping up her bags, she padded towards the doors, ducking her head beneath the frame as she left.

*****

It took the better part of twenty minutes, much of it spent hiding behind bushes and walls at the slightest sound of cars or sight of pedestrians, but Adanna made it to the lot where her car was parked. After one last scan of the horizon she dashed from behind the bushes, moving as fast as she could manage barefoot across the asphalt. She pressed one arm across her breasts to keep them from bouncing around so much as she ran, finding it uncomfortable and annoying. In a way, she was grateful that she didn't need to deal with it before.

Unlocking the trunk she threw her bags in, slammed it shut, and quickly circled around to the driver's seat. Just as she was pondering if it was even possible for her to fit, let alone drive, the pushing returned once again, but more intense, and accompanied with an odd pressure in her belly and a barely audible sound at the threshold of her hearing.

The keys slipped from her hand as her expression fell. Adanna's line of sight began to creep upward, more quickly this time, as her figure grew even more pronounced. Her backside, calves and thighs grew plump, together with her arms, and her gut pushed out into a soft, curvy bulge that spread around her sides, atop which rested two huge breasts. By the time it came to a stop she had no hope of driving away, standing over twice as tall as a normal person.

Adanna ducked behind her car, turning and contorting her fattened body to avoid being wedged between it and the vehicle beside it. She had no way of getting home under her own power short of walking, and hiding in a parking lot didn't sound like the best course of action, especially if she started growing again. Poking her head out, she spotted a tree-filled park across the road and, with no other options, she made a run for it.

At the very least her increased size meant increased speed, even if her body wobbled and shook with every step. Adanna abandoned covering herself below in favor of keeping her belly and bust still, bobbing almost too easily to be flesh. As she set foot in the park she realized it wasn't as empty as she had hoped, but any potential embarrassment at being seen nude was trumped by her embarrassment at transforming into a chubby giantess.

As she tried to ignore a couple that was staring at her, she heard a sound that was unmistakably the hissing of air, just before the pushing and pressure returned. Panic welled up in her as she resumed growing, rising higher by the second. Not only in height but in width, as her ass swelled into two round hemispheres tapering down into thighs so thick they pushed her legs apart. Any traces of a waist were gone as her stomach and sides pushed out into a single round dome topped with breasts that were beginning to impede her vision, and her arms had likewise rounded out so much that she couldn't fully bend them. Despite being so bulky she didn't feel encumbered; on the contrary, it was almost like she was hollow.

Adanna turned to and fro as the hissing ended, looking herself over, worried that it could happen again. She turned to the side, spotting the couple again, now only reaching up to her knees. "You there!" she pointed. "Call for help! An ambulance, anything!"

They stared at her.

"Just- get a phone out! Now!" They jumped into action, pulling out their phones just as the hissing began anew. Judging from their reactions, it was loud enough for them to hear. "Oh no."

Adanna winced at the sudden increase in pressure as her torso simply pushed outward, the few remaining contours smoothing out as it took on an altogether more spherical shape. Her breasts were two prominent exceptions, simply growing wider and larger as they rose off of her body. Her limbs widened and turned conical, arms and legs being forced straight before starfishing, losing all mobility save for her feet and her defiantly-flapping hands. She teetered before falling forward onto her stomach, the impact sending an unexpected vibration through her. She rolled back to what would have been a standing position, her sex brushing against the grass, and tried in vain to squeeze any sort of bodily movement from her swollen form.

As the hissing faded away, Adanna gave up on any hopes of moving under her own power. Over the horizon of her body she could see the tops of the trees, a reminder that she had yet again gained height in addition to the newer, stranger roundness. She felt full, though not painfully so. It was bordering on pleasant, or at least might be mistaken for pleasant were it not accompanied by public humiliation and immobility. Well, she thought. At least it can't get any worse.

The hissing began anew, louder than ever, and her face paled as she felt her backside leave the ground.

*****

After it got worse, Adanna took a moment to regain her bearings. Over the course of one day she had grown taller before filling up with air and floating, this much she knew and wished she didn't. But judging from what little scenery she could see, she wasn't moving, meaning that she was simply hovering over the park. When she got down - or deflated, she supposed - and returned to normal she could easily drive home.

Keeping her mind focused on ordinary things kept her from panicking, as much as she would have liked to.

She tried deflating by blowing out the air. This proved to be unsuccessful, though she did learn that with repeated efforts she could rotate backwards and so, with much effort, she eventually re-positioned herself to be facing downward, where she learned that she was hovering not more than twenty-five feet from the ground and surrounded by onlookers who she wished had something better to do.

The hours ticked by rather slowly, and just as the sun began to set a man in a suit carrying a briefcase and a sheaf of papers approached, looking up at her. Standing beneath her head he asked, "excuse me, are you Adanna..." He checked the paper. "Schmaytt? Essemmit? Am I pronouncing this correctly?"

"Smith."

"Yes, of course. Miss Smith, you've recently operated a product of Jacobs Novelty Machines, have you not?"

She thought. "I did, earlier today. Why?"

"Well." He adjusted his glasses. "There was a product recall recently by the Consumer Product Safety Commission regarding the use of monkey's paws obtained through poaching in their machines' construction. It was thought that the company retrieved all the units they had produced, but you've proven that they missed one. This is a display of gross negligence on their part, and-" Adanna cleared her throat and he jumped, as if snapping out of a trance. "Yes?"

"I'm... I've been doing that 'hurry up' gesture with my hand." She glanced to the side. "Can you see it?"

"I'll take your word for it. To make a long story short, your highly visible experience was terrible PR for Jacobs, their stocks took a hit, and following the negligence lawsuit, the money was used to buy them up. You're now majority shareholder. Any questions?"

"Is the fortune machine still there?"


	7. Absorption (2nd pers, h2o)

The sciences always fascinated you, but biochemistry was the most interesting of all. While others believed in machines and computers being used to enhance themselves, the idea that the human body already had near-limitless innate potential that could be unlocked with a mere injection was indescribable. While you were never able to enter the field professionally, being an office assistant at the largest biotech research firm in the state was enough to sate your interest by proxy.

Breakthroughs did not come fast, but they were all remarkable in some way, only serving to cement your faith in the field. Yet over time a seed of desire was planted in you, and you began wanting to see the these advances first-hand and have them change you personally. Thus you began looking into them, finding out what they did as you entered data on them and, after a change in hours to the night shift, carefully learning where they were stored. After a few weeks of this a new project was completed; it showed limited practical applications, but to you the promise was nothing short of miraculous, to the point where even losing your job at the facility paled in comparison. So one night, you made your move, slipping through the halls and into storage.

"Cutaneous hyperpermeability and hyperelasticity and boosted cellular aquacontineous capability." The description is a mouthful, but you know what it means in plain terms. A dozen vials lay in storage, the fluid inside a deep blue, concentrated and pure. No fewer than all of them would suffice. You collect them, placing them down on the counter before retrieving a jet injector. Slotting one vial into the back, you raise it to your neck and pull the trigger. A sudden chill passes through your entire body, leaving as quickly as it came, and your skin begins to tingle. It must be working, you think, replacing the empty vial with a new one. Two, three, four... the vials stack up, until the last of them empties into you. Setting the injector down you give your skin a pinch, pulling it and watching it stretch. Perfect, you think to yourself.

Leaving the storage you head back into the lab and walk towards the emergency shower. You step under the faucet and give the knob a full twist, and water begins beating down on you. Your clothes immediately grow soaked, but suddenly there's a feeling of growth as the water is absorbed into you. Your shirt strains against you as your belly swells, growing to fullness then beyond. Diamond-shaped gaps appear between buttons before they pop off, exposing your growing body. Soon the water builds up elsewhere, your sleeves and pant legs growing tight before the stitches tear, and your shoes growing snug before being pushed apart. You grin as your line of sight rises higher, the stream of water hitting you in your puffed-up chest. In a series of snapping stitches and popping buttons your clothing gives away, pulling apart as you grow within it. They hang on by a few strands, but with a single flex they tear apart and fall in a pile around you.

By now no water from the shower hit the floor, instead soaking into you as it runs down your body. You give your stomach a slap, grinning as you feel the water inside of you shake from the impact. There's a weight and roundness to your body; at first glance you look fat, but there's a smoothness to it that fat doesn't have. Beyond that, it's too mobile; as you move you can feel it flow within you, an extra bit of momentum when you gesture or turn. Not only are you round, you're tall, half again as much as you normally are. Unfortunately, the shower is starting to take too long, and even if it didn't, you wouldn't want to grow so large that you couldn't use the doors.

You stoop and squeeze through the door into the hallway, the top of your head inches from the ceiling. As you plod down the hall your body shakes and jiggles with every step, and you wave to the security cameras as you walk by, thinking to yourself about how shocked the night shift must be. Reaching the lobby you step into the fountain, your feet swelling slightly as they draw in water, with the rest of your body following soon after. Within seconds the fountain sputters, letting out a hiss as the pool dries up. Over too soon, you think, as you leave the building, bending forward as best you can in order to fit through the door.

The full moon gives you enough light to see your reflection in the building's windows, and it's a sight to behold: Puffy fingers and toes on swollen hands and feet, your limbs tapering up in wide cones. Your backside is round, practically defying gravity, and your massively bloated belly gives your torso a teardrop shape. You estimate yourself to be about eight or nine feet tall, and nowhere near full, though there were several ways to fix that.

You exit the lab compound, stepping over the automatic barricade at the entrance and walking down the center of the road, head turning to the sides every so often in search of more sources of water. After about fifteen minutes you spot a wide pond, and you step off the road, crossing a short patch of grass before wading in, your body sucking in water the second it went below the surface. The pond is surprisingly deep, coming up to your waist, and you can feel your legs and backside flare outward. But without fail, the water fills the rest of you as well, belly and arms growing in surges. Your point of view rises higher as the waterline falls, and you laugh to yourself, running your hands across as much of your bloated form as you can manage. Within minutes the pond is reduced to a mud-filled recess, its contents now a part of you.

You lumber out of the pond and back onto the road, your longer legs quickening your pace. You pause every so often at fire hydrants, pushing them over with your foot and standing on the torrent of water, soaking it up for a bit before continuing on. By the time you reach town you're nearly four stories tall, wider than the road you're walking on, and so heavy your footsteps cause the ground to shake just as surely as they set your entire body in motion. Unable to let your arms dangle by your sides you've taken to resting them on the shelf of your gut, looking pleased with yourself as onlookers stare at you in a mixture of fear and awe.

In the distance you hear a low rumbling, and you look up to see a mass of heavy clouds blowing in. You briefly consider lying down and soaking up the coming rainstorm, but you think better of it and continue walking. It's a long way to the ocean, after all.


	8. Tall, Dark, and Handsome

Anna didn't have to be a mind reader to know that something was wrong with Molly. For the past few days she had been distracted and listless, often staring into space when she should have been working. Even on their days off she spent time on the balcony, looking out towards the sea and sighing wistfully to herself. She also didn't need to be a mind reader to know what that something was.

"Come on," Anna said. "Tell me."

Molly glanced over her shoulder before sighing and turning back towards the water. "Tell you what?"

"Who is he?" She put her hands on her hips. "It's obvious you're in love."

She smiled longingly. "He's amazing. He's tall, strong..."

"Yeah?"

"Confident..."

Anna nodded. "Okay."

"Scaly, breathes atomic fire..."

"...what?"

"Maybe a metaphor of some sort, there's so many layers to him that-"

"Hold it." As Molly turned to face her, Anna continued. "You're in love with Agrodon."

"Yeah." She smiled wistfully. "He's great, isn't he?"

"He's a thousand feet tall and rises out of the ocean to wreak havoc."

"He's hot, though."

"Why can't you be normal and just lust after that fish guy from The Shape of Water?"

"I'm not going to settle," Molly shot back, folding her arms across her chest.

Anna made a circle with the finger and thumb of one hand, balling her other hand into a fist and bumping them together. "I can think of at least one problem you'd run into, and that's assuming you could even get his attention."

"I know, but he's just..." She sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair. "If only I could be with him on his level, you know?"

Anna eyed her friend, resolve slipping away despite her better judgment. Molly was eccentric, there was no doubting that, but there was genuine longing in her actions. Even if her choice in men was highly questionable, she deserved a shot at love; everybody did. The least Anna could do was help her out.

"I probably shouldn't be doing this," Anna said, "but I have a plan. Change into something stretchy and meet me outside."

*****

Behind the apartment complex was a small park, left in a half-finished state when the building's owner ran low on funds. There were no trees, only partially paved paths, and the closest thing to a pond was a slight recess that got swampy during heavy rains. It was open and flat, however, which was all that Anna wanted from it.

"This isn't going to work," Molly said.

Anna set the bike pump down, letting the long, coiled hose on her shoulder slide off to the ground. "...and yet you still changed and followed me out here," she retorted, gesturing to Molly's biking shorts and sports bra.

"Yeah, well..." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I guess I really -want- it to work. Donny's not going to dick himself, you know?"

She gave her a look as she stooped, picking up the end of the hose. "'Donny.' You're calling him Donny now." Shaking her head, she plugged the nozzle into Molly's navel before moving to the pump. "I hope this is worth it," she muttered, before pushing down on the handle.

Molly recoiled in wide-eyed shock as there was a sudden pressure against her navel that quickly gave way to what felt like all the muscles in her body stretching on their own, and her line of sight shot up a foot. Anna raised the handle and pressed it down again and the sensation repeated, her vision rising higher. Her mouth moved wordlessly, and by the time she got the words out she was tall enough that Anna only came up to her waist. "Woah! Hold it!"

Anna froze, looking up at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I..." She looked herself over, patting herself down. She -felt- normal, though her skin had a faint sheen to it that reminded her of a balloon, and there was a slight paunch to her stomach that wasn't there before. Despite being twice its normal size, her outfit seemed to be handling its new scale perfectly fine. "...I can't believe this is working." Glancing around, she added, "everything looks so different from up here."

"Should I keep going?"

"Uh, yeah? I guess."

As Anna resumed pumping, Molly's growth showed no signs of slowing. If anything, she seemed to be gaining height faster as time went on, watching as the windows of the surrounding apartment blocks went by. The air that had been affecting only her belly spread elsewhere, giving her a spare tire around her waist and thicker forearms and thighs, and a hissing sound gradually became audible with each pump and fit of growth. As her head cleared the roofs of the five-story building found herself instinctively hunching over, hiding from view.

Anna paused again to pick up the pump and step away from her, barely coming up to her mid-thigh. "Why are you so worried people are going to see you?" she shouted up at her.

"I dunno, I just feel... weird being this big."

"Just think of it-" She rolled her eyes, muttering "I can't believe I'm saying this," under her breath before shouting again, continuing to pump. "Just think of it as getting closer to Agrodon."

"That's true," Molly replied. Her body grew yards at a time, and she found herself moving her feet together in order to stay in the center of an increasingly confining space. "You know, this is actually kind of nice." She grinned as the curve of her body rose up beneath her breasts up to her neck and to the sides, going from pear-shaped to egg-shaped. "This must be what Donny feels like."

"You mean being big," Anna said.

"Well, yeah." She continued rising up, the apartment roofs below her waist. Going unnoticed was now an utter impossibility, if not from her size then from the loud hisses that punctuated each burst of air, and several pedestrians and cars had stopped to gawk at her. However, her prior concern had quickly melted away as she watched the world grow smaller around her, the attention she was getting growing more and more insignificant as the shore came into view. Had the pneumatic giantess thought to look behind her she would have noticed that she had outgrown the skyscrapers in the business district, now being the most dominant feature of the skyline.

As Molly grew to such a scale that the five-story apartment merely reached her ankles, a siren began to sound. Far beneath her in shadow of her belly, Anna stopped pumping, tugging on hose and causing it to slip free with surprising ease before cupping her hands and shouting upward. "Molly! Agrodon's coming!"

While Anna was too small and too quiet to hear, Molly still understood what was happening. She looked down, finding her body in the way, then pivoted her hips to the side and craned her neck for a clear view of her home and the surroundings before gingerly raising a foot over the roofs of the buildings, putting it down in the middle of a nearby parking lot. Despite being entirely filled with air she had an impressive weight to her, and deep cracks formed in the asphalt as several cars crumpled painlessly underfoot.

She stepped from lot to major intersection to lot, more concerned that she would trip and fall over a building than destroy them. A ten-minute drive through traffic to the beach was covered in a dozen steps, her heel coming down through the boardwalk as her toes touched the water. Molly paused to adjust her outfit and fix her hair before laying down across the beach, backside taking out another swath of boardwalk and part of a tiki bar. Putting on her most coquettish look, she rested her head on her hand and looked out towards the ocean.

In the distance the water frothed and churned, waves tumbling towards the shore before the sea parted, revealing a high spiny crest, and beneath it the head of Agrodon. He let out a mighty roar as he surfaced, headed towards the city before the sight of something - or rather, someone - as large as he was gave him pause.

Molly winked. "Hey, hot stuff. Instead of smashing downtown, why don't you smash me instead?"

Agrodon paused in thought before speaking, his voice a perfectly enunciated baritone. "Is this a metaphor for how mankind has embraced atomic power and used once-destructive technologies for the betterment of civilization?"

She smiled. "Baby, if it's you? I'll be a metaphor for -anything-."


End file.
